


Filling the Void

by LTxBD



Category: Destiny - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 08:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6898834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LTxBD/pseuds/LTxBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Story of a Nightstalker and a Striker, and how they found love in humanities darkest age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filling the Void

Thelyn Var collapsed to the ground, gasping for air as blood poured from the gash in his armor. He looked towards his feet, the direction he had come, and saw the thrall running up the hill. “How had the Hive continued to push us?” He thought. “Crota, Oryx, Omnigul, Melok, and Alak-hul all dead and still they are farther into the Cosmodrome than ever.” He sighed then coughed, blood filling his mouth. Leaning his head back on the ground, he could feel the light draining out of him, he tried to bring his shield back up but he couldn’t; he had spent his last energy during his radiance. The thrall were close now, acolytes and wizards following close as the knights advanced along the side, keeping his fellow guardians at bay. The thrall had closed in, in the shadow of one of the golden age planes that dotted the mothyards, they slowed, moving to form a semicircle around him. He closed his eyes and began to go over the basic teachings of the ahamkara, his favorite subject to study. “The ahamkara were…. Were…. Fuck, I can’t remember them.” He thought, his mind was dark as the light slipped further away. There was a moment in the chaos where he thought he could hear someone laughing. “How could someone be having a good time in this firefight?” He thought. 

“COMING THROUGH!” Thelyn pried his eyes open in time to see a flash of blue light, and the vague shape of a titan flying through the air. The world seemed to shake as the titan landed a havoc strike in the middle of the thrall forces. “Get this guardian out of here!” She shouted, her armor radiating in pure arc energy. 

“Titans, get some artillery in here, now!” She yelled, followed immediately by the deafening sound of a division of sunbreakers calling out their hammers. There was a flash of light, and twenty hammers came raining from the sky with the power of the sun crashing on the hive force, setting the rearguard ablaze. “Let’s push them back!” She called. Thelyn finally opened his eyes enough to look at the titan in front of him. “Wait, that can’t be her.” He said, “You’re the vanguard apprentice, what is she doing here with me?” She turned to face him, “Saving your ass warlock, now keep quite and save your energy. You’ll need it.” Even with a helmet on her head, he could feel her smiling at him. She turned back to face the horde in front of her, sucked in a breath of air, and charged forward barreling through the horde on her way to the other line of guardians. Thelyn felt hands on his shoulders. “You need to lay down, we are prepping you for transmat to the tower.” The voices that followed became garbled and blurred as his vision became disappeared. 

Lauren charged through the denizens of the hive. She jumped, used the head of an acolyte as a springboard, and imbedded her knee into a wizard’s abdomen, exploding the front of its chest out of its back. “Pardon me! Coming through!” She shouted, laughing as the Hive were decimated by her fellow guardians. She jumped in the air and came down with her havoc strike so hard she ripped a whole in the ground, shooting rocks into the air on either sides of her. She recovered, and readied her machine gun. 

The last of the Hive retreated into their caves as the Guardians pushed forward, a few moments later, and the guardians seemed victorious. “Great work everyone, wonderful job today. Before you know it we will have Earth back to ourselves.” Lauren called to the remaining guardian. Some of them turned and cheered, others celebrated in their own way. A female exo with a red strip on her face, and bullet holes in her armor approached her, “Madam apprentice, the speaker wishes to have a word with you.” “Tell him I’ll be there in a moment.” She replied, as she turned to look back over the carnage that had taken place. Guardians were just being revived as her ghost transmated her to the Tower North.

Acedia looked out over the volcanic hills of the Ishtar Sink, her quarry came riding in on his pike, flanked by his barons and a fleet of captains. “This is it, you’re mine now.” She thought, laying her bandolier on the ground next to her rifle. The rifle sat on a bipod, pointed towards the meeting place of the house leaders. She grabbed one of the arc rounds she had in the bandolier, and loaded it into the rifle, readying it in anticipation for the meeting. She had to admit, it was a very special day. House of wolves, exiles, devils, winter, the leftovers of rain and stone, and the house of kings were all gathered together. Their Archons, Priests, Kells, Barons, Servitors, and Primes were gathered together to discuss the future of their houses. Their ranks were camped out in the surrounding hills. It had taken her a week to clamber her way through the surrounding area. She couldn’t kill anything, she couldn’t lift anything, and she couldn’t be seen, she had to stalk through the caves of Venus eating only what she had brought on her person, and spending hours at a time in one small crevice to avoid being seen by a dreg that had been stuck on watch. 

Now it was over, Qelris King Kell, Draksis, Winter Kell, Riksis, Devil Archon, and all the other living leaders of the Fallen Houses were gathered together. Acedia watched Qelris slide in on his pike, hopping off as his barons formed a guard around him. Acedia stood up as tall as she could, and reached her hand forward to grasp her void bow. Qelris strode forward towards the circle of leaders, all flanked by their guards, and advisors. She channeled her light forward, creating a bow of pure void energy that grew to be 7 feet tall. She raised it and brought it down heavily, plunging the bottom tip into the volcanic rock at her feet. The representative captain’s from the houses strode to the middle of the circle to begin discussing the terms of their agreement. Acedia pulled the string back, the arrow forming as she did so, she aimed and let go. The arrow tore through the air like a bolt of lighting, a thin purple trail following as it shot towards its mark. 

The Captain of house Exiles stepped to the middle of the circle, looked around and raised his hands as if to call everyone’s attention. As the crowd quieted, he stood straighter, and prepared to begin. He opened his mouth as the arrow struck him square in the chest, piercing through to the other side before detonating and collapsing in on itself. Tethers shot out and latched onto all the captians, barons, archons, archon priests, and kells. 

Acedia casually laid down alongside her rifle, she kissed the name carved in the side and then brought the butt to her shoulder. She aimed down the scope and waited, the arrow still flew through the air towards the circle. She watched it strike the captain in the middle, then shoot tethers out to all the surrounding eliksni. She took aim at Qelris, waited, and then fired. The shot punched through his arc shields and went straight out the back of the Kells head. The Fallen erupted into a chaotic fury, many of the ones not tethered drew weapons and fired at the hills were the saw the sun reflecting off the lens of the sniper. As the first shots hit the cliff where the sniper was, the entire cliff exploded. 

Acedia watched the shots race towards the cliff, right towards the explosives she had laid, the ground shook as the cliff exploded. Acedia loaded a solar round into her rifle and readied it, aiming at Draksis, the Winter’s Kell. As the fallen lowered their weapons she shot again, ripping a hole through the Kell’s skull. Once again the Fallen readied their weapons and looked for a target. This time they aimed at a tree were a sniper scope had just popped up. Again, they shot and it exploded. Again Acedia loaded a bullet, and punctured Riksis’ helmet, nicking the tube that supplied him ether, but not killing him. She cursed herself and looked up from her scope, they had found her and were firing now. She disassembled her rifle with lighting speed, packing it in her bag and then turned and jumped from her perch. 

 

“You’ve done great work child, but it’s not over.” The speaker said, “We have reports of a more pressing matter her than the hive”. Lauren looked at the speaker confused. She brushed the hair from her eyes “Sir, the hive are on our doorstep. What could be more important than them?” The speaker shook his head. “Child you are a brilliant fighter, more than capable, but you lack what the vanguard have. We need to look at the bigger picture sometimes, and right now that picture shows the House of Kings. Right now they are meeting with the leaders of the other Houses, no doubt hoping to unite them for an attack. We have seen this before, and we cannot allow this to happen, this time we might not withstand them.” Lauren looked worriedly at the Speaker, “What do we do sir? If we knew they were meeting, we should have sent an army to wipe them out.” The Speaker raised his hand, “You needn’t worry child, we have sent our best hunter to deal with this meeting. We only worry of other leaders rising to take their places.” “Then what am I to do sir?” Lauren asked. The speaker moved to the panel near his seat, he activated and leaned toward the speaker in it. “Prepare the apprentices ship if you wouldn’t mind, she will be needing it, and as much ammunition and food you can load onto it.” He said, followed immediately by a female frames voice, “Right away sir.” 

Acedia dropped from the top of the cliff, turned and darted to her left, following the wall as she made a break for the way she had come here. She saw the field to her right erupting in chaos; she could already hear the pikes taking off towards her. “Fuck, what’s wrong with you, you missed your goddamn shot. Why didn’t you set more traps for them, fuck what’s wrong with you.” She thought to herself. She jumped over a fallen tree, and pulled her hand cannon from its holster. She landed on the other side and turned to her right, darting towards the rocks that hide her escape. The first of the pikes were nearing her, she aimed her hand cannon in front of her and then fired twice, two of the pikes skidding and flipping as their drives fell out of them, bullet holes in their helmets. More were nearing her, she glanced to her right, the remaining leaders had come out of their tethers and were charging her. She saw the devils skiff coming in, picking up Riksis, and taking off towards the sky. “There goes that chance.” She thought. She reached the rocks and dove over them, landing in the pit in the middle of them, and splashing into the pool below. She jumped to her feet and began running down the tunnel in front of her. “One turn…. Two turns…. Three turns…. And…. Here we go.” She said out loud, turning into the fourth branch of the cave. Acedia ran into a large open cavern, a lake covering the entire floor. She dove in and swam towards the bottom. She swam through a hole in the floor and continued down the tunnel. After swimming for what seemed like an eternity, she surfaced outside, in a grove in one of the many forests of the Ishtar Sink. “Fuck…. Water….. and…. Fallen.” She gasped, worn out from the immense run and swim she had just finished. “ We have a message from the Speaker, Acedia. Should I hold it, or open it now?” Acedia’s ghost asked. “Play it, let’s see what homily he has for us now.” The Speakers voice played in her helmet, “Child, you have done great work in this rising tide of dangers. The vanguard and I have decided that this is too much for one guardian, and have thus decided to send the Titan apprentice out to help. She is an invaluable asset to us, and I trust you will put her to good use. I have told her that you are to lead this campaign. Go with the blessings of the Light Guardian.” Acedia raised her head to look at her ghost. “They’re sending me that cunt?” 

Lauren’s ship swung into the forest at the edge of the city, she transmatted down to the road that ran into the city. She shouldered her weapon and headed for the building her ghost had marked for her. “This is the place she lives? Why would anyone live in this place when the City is so much nicer?” Lauren asked herself. “Hunters have always been very weird, especially this one.” Her ghost replied. “Well let’s go meet the weirdo then.” Lauren joked. She strode down the street towards the intersection she needed, stopping only to look at the glowing spiritbloom. She reached it, and turned right, following the street further towards her destination. “Stop, I’m getting something on my scans.” Her ghost said, “There are weird readings coming in.” Lauren readied her rifle and scanned the buildings around her. She spun around at the sound of what must have been thunder. Before her a thick cloud was forming, thunder striking in it as it filled with glowing lights. “OVER HERE!” a voice shouted behind her. She spun to see the hunter, hand cannon readied as she waved for Lauren to come to her. “We don’t want to deal with these guys right now, trust me.” Acedia called. Lauren stared at her for a moment, then broke out laughing, “You think I’m gonna run from a little lightning, I’m a titan, and the vanguard apprentice so you trust me.” Lauren turned to face the lighting, only to find twenty bronze robots with glowing red eyes staring at her, their weapons leveled towards her head. She stared at them for a moment, then turned and ran towards the Hunter. “Alright you win.” Lauren grunted as bullets started flying. 

Acedia started by firing three rounds, blowing three of the Goblins apart as the rounds tore through their stomachs. As Lauren closed in on the Hunter, Acedia turned and darted down the street to her left, bounding over cars as she did so. Lauren, trailing behind her, simply barreled through them, pushing cars aside like they were branches on trees. “Where are we going,” Lauren shouted over the bullets that whizzed by, and the cars that crashed around as she ran. “Fourth Building on our left!” Acedia shouted over her shoulder as she jumped onto an overturned truck. They continued down the street until they reached the building in question. Acedia stopped before the hole in the window that served as her entrance. “IN HERE!” She shouted, before diving in through the hole. Lauren barreled forward, glancing over her shoulder to see the bronze robots stopping in their tracks, none of them advancing beyond the buildings edge. Lauren dove into the building as a grenade sailed in her direction. 

Lauren scrambled to gain her footing as she landed in the room. Before she could make sense of her surroundings the Hunter grabbed her arm and pulled her forward, inside of a rusted old elevator. “Going up” The robotic voice said as she jammed the floor she wanted. The doors creakily closed halfway before stopping, followed by the elevator rising slowly. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing just waltzing through the middle of the Ishtar Sink like you own the fucking place. Do you have any idea how close we came to dying?” Acedia yelled as she pushed the titan into the war. “Watch it hunter, I don’t think you realize who you’re talking to, and we weren’t even dealing with a lot of enemies. What were those anyway?” Lauren replied as she shoved Acedia back. Acedia stared at the titan before her. “Their Vex, and you’re the Vanguard apprentice aren’t you?” Lauren leaned against the wall, “Who are you, how do you know who I am, and what is a Vex?” Acedia thought for a moment. “It’s gonna take a bit to explain.”


End file.
